Darkness Collides
by siberian74
Summary: Richter is discovered missing just hours before his execution by the town council. Richter is in the hands of a nobleman named Solomon Noir, who bought the disgraced Belmont and has imprisoned him at his majestic estate. Alucard x Richter angst.
1. Chapter 1

Fic title: **Darkness Collides**

Characters: Alucard x Richter, Solomon x Richter  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Warning: angst, heavy m/m scenes (yaoi), violence, mind-play, non-con.  
Beta: xvenal  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to Konami (except Solomon). This writing is purely fictional and no profit is intended  
nor obtained for this fanfiction piece.

Author's Note: This has been already posted on my lj site but anyway this is my first try in writing a multi-chapter fic with angst as its theme and some Richter-bashing *blushes*. If this fic doesn't goes well, I may just have to remove it here. :(

Feedback and comments are most welcome. Thanks.

Summary: Richter is discovered missing just hours before his execution by the town council. Alucard, who seeks to rescue him, discovers a painful truth – Richter is in the hands of a nobleman named Solomon Noir, who bought the disgraced Belmont and has imprisoned him at his majestic estate. Alucard now faces a formidable enemy in his quest to save Richter.

**Chapter One** – Richter faces his town mates. Accusations arise and he is sentenced to die, abandoned by family and friends. As Richter bravely awaits his impending doom, a frantic Maria seeks Alucard's help in rescuing him from the villagers' fury.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was neither a happy nor a peaceful life that awaited Richter after his rescue from Castlevania – he came back to find his house in disarray, Annette afraid of him and refusing to see him. A few of his town mates who had long envied and hated him, took their chance and accused him of siding with Dracula's forces. With wealth and influence on their side, they successfully persuaded the town council to vote in eliminating Richter, whom they called the 'Harbinger of Darkness'.

None of his few friends protested the injustice done to him. As he stood trial, the townsfolk remained silent. No one except Maria rose to defend him, they feared the people behind his persecution, people of power and influence, whom no one dared to cross.

Despite his ordeal, Richter stood proud, his head unbowed as the charges against him were read. He didn't flinch when, after three days, it was decided that he was to die by firing squad. A collective gasp whispered through the town's Magistrate Court; Maria couldn't believe what she had heard.

_'No, this can't be… This isn't fair.'_

Her whole being trembled, she couldn't accept that he'd received such an unfair sentence. Maria looked upon Richter's unbent form, still clad in his white shirt, his hands tied behind his back, unbound silky chestnut hair flowing over his shoulders. He bore everything silently, not once did he wince, nor did sweat dampen his skin.

After the sentence was read, the town guards grasped Richter by both arms, dragging him back to his confinement cell.

"Richter!"

Richter was stunned, he knew that voice. Amidst the crowd around him, Richter sought to find its owner. "Maria?"

Maria barreled her way towards Richter, pushing aside the town guard in front of her, who had tried to stop her from getting closer to the vampire hunter.

"Richter, please, they can't do this to you. I won't let you die like this, it's so unfair!" she cried, as she finally took hold of him. Tearfully, she hugged Richter, burying her face in his chest.

It took a moment for Richter to compose himself. Drawing a deep breath, he found his voice again. "Maria, I–"

But before Richter could utter another word, another town guard came and forced Maria from him. The other two guards dragged Richter away from her, back towards his holding cell inside the Magistrate's building.

"No, please! Don't do this to him. Richter!" Maria called out.

Just before the door closed between them, Richter offered Maria a sad smile as if to say, "Don't worry yourself over my welfare Maria. Farewell..."

That was her last glimpse of him, and it remains forever embedded in her mind.

* * *

A few miles away in the deep forests of Wallachia, the sun slipped beneath the horizon, bringing gloom to an old cabin hidden from villagers and hunters alike. Its lone occupant sat forlornly in the study; the cabin had belonged to his late mother and despite its age, it stood well-preserved. Here, Alucard found sanctuary.

Burdened by the curse of his bloodline, he refused to mingle with people, preferring the solitude offered by his deep sleep. But something was amiss, and had been ever since he had saved the Belmont from Shaft's evil spell.

_'Why can't I take my mind from him?'_ Alucard wondered sadly. Since his battle with Richter and Richter's eventual rescue, the vampire hunter had stayed on his thoughts.

He could still remember the heat of battle – the crack of Richter's whip, the power of the Belmont legacy so strong in him, his eyes dark and glazed under Shaft's spell. He could vividly recall how effortlessly Richter dodged his blows, how his muscles strained as he blocked his sword, how beautifully his chestnut hair flowed around his shoulders and back.

'_You're losing your mind, Alucard_._'_

He chucked darkly. Being smitten by a Belmont – Richter of all people.

_'This is much worse than defeating my father; he'd surely have a fit if he knew.'_

Just then, a large, white owl knocked innocently on his window, jolting him from his brooding.

'_What...? Isn't this Maria's owl familiar?'_

Alucard stood from his seat and opened the window; the owl flew straight onto his outstretched arm, skillfully landing on his gloved right wrist.

"What is it, little one?"

The owl bobbed its head towards the window, flapping its wings gingerly as it made odd sounds.

"Maria, is it? All right, I'll see to her then."

The owl respectfully bobbed its head in response to his reply, and Alucard released it with a great sweep of his arm, the creature flying out through the open window.

_'Maria, I'm coming...' _

* * *

Maria stood by the great lake bordering the forest; it was already past midnight but she was unafraid as she patiently waited on Alucard. Her owl familiar had returned to her earlier.

She had no one to depend on; most of the townspeople were fearful and so, despite knowing that Richter had been treated unjustly, offered no help, only sympathy. Maria could only hope that Alucard would be willing to help her in her plan to save Richter. She would accept Richter being a wanted man, but she couldn't allow him to die after being unjustly accused and tried.

The cold wind shook the trees, but Maria took no notice of it, her mind occupied with how to go about Richter's rescue. Then, a firm voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Maria."

Maria gasped and whirled around. The moonlight shone brightly that night and it illuminated Alucard perfectly. He stood, majestic, in his rich and heavy coat, his long, silver hair swept by the chill breeze. His gaze was cold, but Maria could see compassion beneath, rather than the malice that clouded the Count's eyes.

"Oh, Alucard," Maria cried as she rushed into the dhampyr's arms, oblivious to his surprise.

"My lady, what seems to be the matter?" he gently asked, noticing how the girl looked to tremble with cold, her golden curls whipping about her petite shoulders. Seemingly fragile, Maria was a fighter in her own right and no creature of the dark could shake her into submission. To see her weeping boded ill.

Remembering her manners, Maria composed herself, letting go of Alucard. She looked up into his eyes. "It's Richter, he's in trouble," she sniffed.

"Richter? Why? What happened to him?"

"The town leaders put him on trial for being an accomplice of the Count. He was found guilty and sentenced to die by firing squad two days from now."

Alucard froze.

_'Richter… Sentenced to die…'  
_

_'No…'  
_

_'Not again… Not him…'_

Images of his mother's death flooded his vision; the flames, her agonized screams…. Alucard could no longer see Maria or the stunning lake view behind her, all he could see was fire, death, his mother's charred remains…

_'No! No, Mother!'_

"Alucard?!" Maria frantically called him. Yet, he seemed to be frozen, his eyes were troubled and his strong, lithe frame seemed to shake with despair.

Alucard couldn't shake the vision – he saw Richter, lying in a pool of blood, unmoving…

"Alucard, please."

Maria's worried voice snapped him from his reverie. Taking control of himself, Alucard shook his head and gazed sadly at Maria. "Maria, why did this happen to Richter? Did no one other than you defend him from this injustice?"

Maria bowed her head, "No, Alucard, none of the others were able to help him. His enemies are influential and they took false witnesses against him. Annette, my sister and his wife, had been estranged from him since his return from Castlevania. It took only three days for them to sentence him. He's being held in the town Magistrate's Court until the scheduled execution."

Alucard's jaw tightened. Just like his mother, Richter was facing unjust persecution and would likely suffer her fate if he and Maria did not act fast.

"How's Richter faring?" he asked, trying to hide the worry mirrored on his face. That Richter's life hung in balance excused his emotion, yet he feared that Maria would see his feelings for the vampire hunter.

"He took everything bravely; he never raised any objection nor defended himself against the charges. I think his separation from my sister hurt him beyond caring what might happen to him."

Alucard took a deep breath; trapped in the hands of his enemies, Richter had already forsaken his life. He vowed to seek revenge against the corrupt souls later. They would pay for hurting Richter.

Maria watched Alucard's chiseled features dim with emotion, and knew in her heart what he was feeling at that moment – the two of them shared the same affection for the vampire hunter. Still, Maria felt compelled to ask, "Will you help me, Alucard, in saving Richter?"

When he turned his gaze upon her, she sucked in a breath; she could see the fury in his eyes, a promise of retribution and of resolve.

"Yes, Maria, I'll help you. We'll save Richter."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Darkness Collides**

Characters: Alucard x Richter, Solomon x Richter  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Warning: angst, heavy m/m scenes (yaoi), violence, mind-play, non-con.  
Beta: xvenal

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Konami (except Solomon and Oswald). This writing is purely fictional and no profit is intended nor obtained for this fanfiction piece.

Summary: Richter is discovered missing just hours before his execution by the town council. Alucard, who seeks to rescue him, discovers a painful truth - Richter is in the hands of a nobleman named Solomon Noir, who bought the disgraced Belmont and has imprisoned him at his majestic estate. Alucard now faces a formidable enemy in his quest to save Richter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

In his detention cell, just two hours before his scheduled execution at the coming dawn, Richter silently pondered his fate.

_'So this is how it will all end...' _he thought sadly. _'Such is the fate of our clan. If the darkness doesn't defeat us, then the people who fear and hate us the most will'_.

Richter sighed tiredly he as leaned his back on the cell wall. Thankfully, despite his situation, the guards had been cordial to him and didn't treat him cruelly. He could sense their pity and sadness at his plight, but, like the others, they were powerless to speak against his sentence.

His cell was better than the others, but it was of little comfort. Still, what bothered Richter was not the fact that he would die in a few hours time, but the future that would befall his clan after his death. His short-lived marriage with Annette had not produced any offspring, and, although he had a few cousins who also carried the Belmont surname, he doubted that they could bear the heavy burden of their lineage.

_'Fighting the evil doesn't mean you're free of it. As long there is darkness, there will be light to fight it.'_

Richter tiredly rubbed his eyes; he could vividly remember how his father had taught him the ways of battling evil, of carrying on the family legacy as a vampire killer. Yet, Juste had also wisely invested a considerable sum for his son's future, leaving not only a trust fund but the estate and two farmlands in Richter's name.

Juste had taken Richter's education seriously and, if not for his untimely death, he would have sent Richter off to Paris for his college education. As Richter could recall fondly, Juste had told his uncle Morrison that he'd wanted a better future for his son, like any father would. He hadn't minded that it would be expensive, knowing also how Richter had wanted to study abroad.

But that had all changed when his father died. He could feel a pang of loneliness lingering within him; if Juste was still alive, it wouldn't end like this, alone in a cold detention cell.

His uncle had forbidden him to leave the estate after his marriage to Annette, but she had fervently wished to live in the village where she had grown up. She hadn't wanted the isolation that his former childhood home had offered. He'd loved Annette, so he'd given in to her wishes.

He had dreamed of having a large family with her, having grown up alone with only some of his cousins as companions. Sadly, during the course of their marriage, he and Annette had argued frequently. Aside from her fears of him dying during his excursions to rid Wallachia of evil, he later found out that she had bouts of possessiveness and temper.

Every time a comely, or even not-so-comely, lady had greeted Richter, she'd flown into a tantrum, refusing to speak with Richter or even sleep beside him. Despite reassuring her that she was the only one in his heart, Annette had persisted in making accusations. It had become so bad that Annette had even argued with Maria, because, like Richter, Maria was unable to abide the way that her sister treated him.

It had escalated until Richter's abduction by Shaft. Following his rescue from Castlevania, Richter hadn't wanted to return home, knowing what was waiting for him. But, a part of him had hoped that a new and reformed Annette would greet him with open arms.

He wasn't surprised to find a quiet but furious Annette at home. As expected, she had accused him of loving another and of leaving her for good. Again they'd argued, and it was at that time that Richter had decided enough was enough. He and his wife should part ways.

He had planned to go back to his former childhood home, but was stopped by the town guards, who detained him on charges of conspiring with the Count during his one year disappearance. His accusers blamed him for the infestation of their crops, the ill health of their livestock, and the death of others who succumbed to the darkness that plagued their forest.

They made a hasty and hurried trial, fearing that if some of Richter's relatives were to know his plight they would come to rescue him. Now, it was only a matter of time before he faced his destiny.

Then, suddenly, Richter heard a hard turn of the lock to his cell door. There stood the Chief town guard, along with four of his subordinates, their faces grim as they looked upon him.

"Richter Belmont, it's time."

* * *

On the outskirts of town, two figures raced against time to get to Richter. Unfortunately, as if sensing their purpose, various monstrous creatures blocked their way.

Ghouls and goblins were no match for them, but still their progress was slowed as these creatures attacked them in large numbers. Without warning, a large werewolf lunged for Alucard, its sinewy claws slashing at the dhampyr, who expertly dodged its reach.

Maria rushed forward, summoning her familiars; she just had defeated the other werewolf and its carcass lay in a smoldering heap on the ground. She gasped as Alucard narrowly avoided the large talons aiming for his neck. He addressed her in a firm voice, with no trace of fear. "Maria, go on, you must go to Richter at once. I'll be right behind you."

Maria thought it better not to argue, but nodded and, with a whistle, called on her trusty stead, Hylas. The white stallion heard Maria's call and, with a great leap over the dead creatures strewn about, it came to her side.

With expert grace, Maria took hold of the reins and gently leaped onto the horse's back. She looked once at Alucard, before taking off towards the direction of the village, her golden curls sweeping behind her, as she raced against time to save Richter.

"Oh, please, don't let it be too late. Don't die on us, Richter."

Finally, with one great swipe of his sword, Alucard separated the werewolf's head from its neck. Without a glance, he immediately shape-shifted into a large, white wolf, his eyes blazing as he sped away, following the tracks that Maria's horse had left behind.

_'Hold on Richter, I'm coming.'_

_

* * *

  
_

The cold air of dawn chilled the town guards standing around the firing squad area where the execution was about to take place. In front of them stood Richter. Just like his trial, he remained unbowed, his countenance straight and his eyes showing no fear. His silky cinnamon hair was swept away from his face; his hands remained bound behind his back. At his request, he stood facing his executioners, their guns aimed in front of him.

To his left stood his accusers, eying him warily, their tension palpable in their posture. One of them, named Oswald, a middle-aged lord who owned half of the farmland in the village, felt no remorse. Finally, after so long, he could proudly say that no one, not even a Belmont, now stood in his way. It was a shame seeing a good and spirited young man go to waste, but Richter had been bothersome.

Oswald had once been the most famous, feared and respected man in town. But, when Richter came into the village, that had changed. Almost everyone adored and respected Richter, and, despite being married, he was quite popular with the ladies, though he'd stayed true to his wife. The admiration that Richter received for his deeds and, painfully, his looks, of which Oswald had none, was a constant torment to the other man.

Now, after this, he hoped that thing would return to how they were. He could feel his blood burned, even at the face of death Richter was still unbowed. _'Sorry lad but you crossed the wrong people. You should have stayed away from this town, but you didn't listen.'_

The Chief Officer looked gloomily at the scene presented to him. Drawing a deep breath, he signaled the men to prepare their guns, and, with one last wary look, he glanced at Richter's face. The lad's blue eyes were not clouded with fear but only acceptance of his fate.

The Chief Officer raised his hand; expertly the men aimed their guns of Richter. Just before he could deliver the command to fire, a loud, firm voice echoed through the air. "STOP! Don't shoot, lower your guns."

Astonished, the town guards did so.

_'What the...?' _Oswald was frantic. Who on earth would have the gall to stop the execution?

An answer to his question came; a town magistrate secretary rushed and gave a letter to the Chief Officer. With a confused glare, the chief read the note aloud. "Let it be known that the accused, Richter Belmont, is to be set free at once."

Richter himself couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"What?!" Oswald cried. "I don't believe this! Just who thinks he can stop the execution of a convicted man?!"

A firm, dulcet voice came from behind him. "I do."

When Oswald turned his head, he nearly choked both in fear and surprise. _'No it can't be... It's Solomon Noir.'_

Solomon Noir stood, impassive. His black heavy turncoat failed to hide his broad frame and, standing at the height of six feet, he could make almost any man feel small. His dark eyes and shoulder-length ebony hair gave him a bit of sinister appearance. He surveyed the scene in front of him with detachment. Then, his gaze found Richter, who stood unmoving. Silent like a panther, he walked towards the convicted vampire hunter, his men following behind him, all dressed same as him, resplendent in black and with rifles in their hands.

"Solomon Noir, he's here in Wallachia... This can't be true. What on earth is he doing here?" Oswald bitterly demanded of his accomplice beside him.

Everyone froze as they saw Solomon; it was widely known how influential he was, not only for his wealth, but also for his ties with the region's royalty. He was rumored to be in second-in-command in the royal army, but in secret. No one knew his true age, but it was common knowledge that he was old, although his face showed no signs of the ravages of age.

Without glancing at Oswald and his cronies, he walked towards Richter, every step conveying an air of authority, never taking his gaze from the vampire hunter's surprised face. While the others seemed to cower under his gaze, Richter met his stare head on.

_'Solomon Noir, I've heard of him before but what's he doing here? Shouldn't he be in __Paris__?'_

As Solomon approached Richter, he frowned on seeing his arms bound. With a subtle nod of his head, he ordered his men to undo Richter's bindings.

Oswald, seeing that Richter was being freed from his bindings, reacted harshly. "What are you doing?!" he shouted angrily at Solomon. "You're letting a convicted man go free?"

"I have no business with you," he replied, his cold stare unnerving Oswald. "I need not explain why I'm freeing him and you, as well as the others, should not interfere."

Just before Oswald could retort, Richter's voice got his attention. "What do you want from me, Solomon?"

Solomon smiled to himself; feisty and spirited even though facing his death, the lad was truly worthy of his time. "I need your services, vampire hunter. With your skills, you'll be able to terminate the darkness that plagues my estates."

Oswald gasped in surprise at the nerve of the fool, yet, before he could retort, Richter's firm voice came again. "Why me? Surely you can get the others do the job for you?"

_'Why indeed.'_ Noir couldn't contain his pleasure; instead of thanking him for saving his life, Richter asked his intention, defiant and unbroken despite what had happened to him.

But he would change that.

"I believe we can conduct our business later, Belmont. You still have "uses" for me; it would be such a waste to let a brave and strong hunter like you meet such disgraceful end."

With a subtle gesture, he ordered his men to surrounded Richter. The vampire hunter froze, his instincts telling him to run away.

"Meet me at my estate at dusk, my men will see that you get there." With that statement, Noir left the crowd, his black coat billowing behind him.

Richter gritted his teeth; when he felt Noir's men take hold of him, he struggled. "Let me go!" he shouted angrily.

Oswald was again about to voice his objection when, suddenly, he came face-to-face with a gun pointed directly at him by one of Noir's men.

"Not a word."

Oswald closed his mouth shut.

Richter struggled against Noir's men; they were having difficulty manhandling him, as he was strong and agile. Then, one took his rifle and slammed the butt against Richter's head.

Richter froze. He felt the pain in his temple, then everything went black around him.

As Richter fell to the ground, the man pointing his gun at Oswald commanded the others to take Richter's limp body to the carriage. They took Richter by the shoulders and dragged his unconscious form out of the execution grounds.

* * *

Alucard and Maria arrived at the scene just a few hours after Richter was carried away by Noir's men. Maria noticed an eerie silence throughout the camp; cautiously, she approached one of the town guards on duty, the dhampyr standing behind her at a safe distance.

'Something is not right...' Alucard thought. 'It's in the air, I can feel it.'

"Alucard..."

"Maria, where's Richter?"

"How? How do you know he's not dead?"

"I can feel it. He's still alive, something must have happened. Maria?"

"Oh, Alucard, someone took Richter away. He stopped the execution and then took Richter..." Maria didn't know what to think, Richter was safe but gone.

"What?! Who? Who took Richter?"

"They were apprehensive in telling me, but, according to one of the guards, a man named Solomon Noir took Richter."

_'Solomon Noir....'_

_'I think I heard of him before.... No, it can't be him.'_

"Alucard?"

"Maria. Listen to me. We must find Richter, he's in danger."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Fic Title: **Darkness Collides**

Characters: Alucard x Richter, Solomon x Richter  
Rating: R  
Warning: angst, heavy m/m scenes (yaoi), violence, mind-play, non-con.  
Beta: xvenal

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Konami (except Solomon). This writing is purely fictional and no profit is intended nor obtained for this fanfiction piece.

Summary: Richter is discovered missing just hours before his execution by the town council. Alucard, who seeks to rescue him, discovers a painful truth – Richter is in the hands of a nobleman named Solomon Noir, who bought the disgraced Belmont and has imprisoned him at his majestic estate. Alucard now faces a formidable enemy in his quest to save Richter.

AN notes: Alright if anyone is to blame for Richter bashing in this chapter that would be my muse. XDDD  
But no worries though, I tried not to make Richter's err suffering too much or else I'd be chased around by an angry dhampyr. XDD

**Chapter Three**

Richter groaned. He felt as if he'd been hit by a speeding horse, his headache was terrible. As he woke, he tried to focus his vision; when it had cleared, he suddenly bolted from his bed.

_'What the?!'_

Richter was astonished to find himself inside a room resplendent with earthly treasures; the antiques and furnishings were all magnificently crafted, from the lamps to the bed on which he'd been lying. The room's ceiling was high, almost like those found in castles or old villas.

_'Almost like Castlevania.' _Richter shuddered at the thought.

Cautiously, he moved from the bed, feeling his right temple where the rifle had hit him. No blood, but a small bump had formed. Richter sighed. _'Now what kind of trouble am I facing?'_ He remembered vividly that he'd been about to be executed when a man had intervened.

_'Is that a blessing or a curse?' _Richter pondered. He had a feeling he would know the answer soon.

As the vampire hunter surveyed the room, one other thought hit him – he had no weapons with him. He had left the Vampire Killer and his other belongings in Maria's care. Should he find himself in a uncomfortable situation, Richter realized he had nothing but his wits and strength to see him through.

Then, the name stuck him again. _'Solomon Noir. What does he want with me?' _He'd heard the name many times, usually spoken in harsh whispers. If he hadn't been preoccupied with other issues then, he might have investigated the man's identity. It was rumored that Noir had originally come from England and had settled at a residence on the Wallachian border.

According to lore, strange beings haunted his estate and many people had mysteriously vanished after stepping onto his land. Not only that, people who dared to confront him either died a painful death or disappeared completely. No one had the soul to oppose him as he had strong ties with authority, including Wallachia's royal family.

Richter sighed. The man was cunning, Richter was sure of that, and he didn't believe that what Noir had said about "terminating the darkness in his estates" was his sole reason for halting the execution.

Then, loud thunder roared in the distance. Richter barely jumped, but a voice in his head told him that the sound was an ill omen. He harshly silenced it.

Richter made his way to the door. When he turned the knob, he was surprised to find it locked. Angrily, he banged at the door. _'What the? The fool wants me holed up here?'_

Richter decided to destroy it; while he had no weapon, he still had some spells at his disposal. He tried using one to open the door and was astonished when he found that it didn't work. The door remained locked, and not even a scratch marred its surface.

The vampire hunter begun to feel uneasy; whatever Noir wanted from him, he surely didn't want to let him go.

_'Isn't this familiar to you?'_ A sinister voice echoed in Richter's mind.

No...

'_This has happened before hasn't it?'_ The voice taunted him.

Richter froze as the voice touched something within him. Yes, the scene was almost familiar. He was trapped with nowhere to run.

He began to tremble as images of the past, long hidden, now started to emerge.

No...

Visions of him gasping for breath, a lone figure standing in front of him. His clothes were torn and his weapons stripped away. Then, the figure began to reach out for him.

No... Please...

Touching him...

No!

"Mr. Belmont?"

Richter nearly jumped as the visions cleared from his mind. He turned to look the owner of the voice.

A middle-aged man in elegant attire stood in the doorway. His hands at his sides, he bowed politely. "Mr. Noir sends his apologies for not attending to you earlier. He requests your presence in his study in an hour's time. It's the corner room of the left wing."

Richter nodded to the butler. Taking a deep breath to steady his voice, he said, "I'll be there."

"Splendid. Before that a meal will be bought for you here in your room, along with clothes for you to wear. Mr. Noir also advises that you take a bath to refresh yourself after your... ordeal earlier."

Richter raised an eyebrow. Wash? Then again, it had been two days since he last bathed.

Sighing, Richter complied. "I'll see to it. Please give him my thanks."

With an amiable smile, the man left and, not much later, Richter's meal was bought to his room. He eyed the cuisine in front of him suspiciously; the delicacies presented to him were those usually reserved for royalty.

'_It almost feels like it's my last meal,'_ he thought, before angrily banishing his morbid ideas.

Richter didn't feel like eating, he was worried about Maria. He knew how hard she'd tried to get him out of prison; she'd surely panic at his present predicament. He wouldn't be surprised if his uncle and the rest of his clan turned out in droves to rescue him.

_'Provided they find me...' _He thought warily.

Richter stood and headed to the wash room. There he found the clothes he was to wear, similar to his own attire, but with flawless fabric and seamwork. Tiredly, he removed his soiled clothes and, with care, immersed himself in the bath prepared for him.

He had to admit, it helped to calm his nerves; the water was hot and spiced with fragrant oils and essences. As he washed, he glanced at the large mirror that stood in front of the tub, warily surveying the scars, fresh and fading, that he'd incurred from his battles. With practiced ease, he scrubbed himself clean, washing his brown locks thoroughly.

"A fine specimen indeed," a figure behind the glass muttered. He could clearly see the hunter's nude form as he bathed. He eyed with admiration the fine play of Richter's muscles; his body seemed like those of the old Greek statues, his chest and stomach sculpted from years spent as a vampire hunter. Richter's long brown silky locks fell over his shoulders, accentuating their power. His pouty lips were red due to the heat of the water, his cheeks flushed and his skin a rosy hue.

Richter rose from the tub, unmindful of his audience. He stood in front of the mirror, drying himself. The being behind the mirror grinned as he was offered a full view of the vampire hunter's naked glory.

_'Your body and soul is mine, Richter Belmont. Mine to have forever.'_

Richter finally donned the clothes that Noir had given him to wear. He couldn't help but notice how tight his trousers were, they seemed to hug his legs, and his shirt, made of a red silk, fell open from his chest to his navel. Even if it was the latest fashion as they said, he still felt a bit uncomfortable.

Much later, the butler appeared again. "Mr. Belmont?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Noir wishes to see you now."

Richter nodded and let the butler lead the way, trying to ignore the strange looks the other was giving him. He shook his hair out with his fingers, it still being a bit wet from his bath, and it cascaded over his shoulders to his back.

Noir poured himself a drink as he quietly waited for his guest. Then, he heard a knock. "Enter," he said.

After a few moments, Richter entered his grand study. Even after spying on his bath, Noir couldn't contain his admiration for the vampire hunter, who now looked much fresher, though his eyes and stance radiated tension.

Richter studied his surroundings; the study was large, with books old and new arranged in expensive, hand-crafted bookcases. A collection of antiques lined one side of the room and paintings dating from the 12th century hung on the walls. The man had truly expensive taste.

Noir motioned Richter to sit, but the latter shook his head; he thought it best to know now what it was Noir really wanted from him.

"How about a drink, then?" Noir offered, unable to take his eyes off the view that Richter's open shirt provided.

"No thank you."

Sighing, but not disappointed, Noir took his place behind his desk. "Before anything else, I hope your accommodation has served you well."

"It's better than what I'm used to." Richter replied, remembering how his detention cell had looked earlier.

Noir laughed. _'Feisty lad.'_ "Splendid. I think we should get down to business, then."

Richter stared at him directly. "What do you want from me, Noir?"

With that, Noir dropped his proposal. "I want you to be my consort, Richter."

Richter froze, he couldn't believe what he'd heard. "W-What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind, Noir?!"

"I assure you I'm sane. This is all I ask of you, my dearest vampire hunter; I'm offering you a future. Be my consort, and you and I will rule not only my estate and Wallachia – with the Count finally gone and with my connections, we will have all of Europe in our grasp." He said to Richter, not breaking the eye contact with him. Noir could see the effect of his words on the vampire hunter, the lad was trembling with... anger? Disgust?

Richter tried to keep his breathing steady. The man in front of him was no madman, he could sense some malevolent presence in his aura. Try as he might to think otherwise, Richter knew the man was serious and the gleam of Noir's eyes had a familiar effect on him.

Seizing control of himself, Richter uttered, "And if I refuse your offer?"

The grin that Richter saw on Noir's face wasn't comforting... "Then, that's where your troubles start, Richter. As you may have heard already, what I want, I get."

"No. No, I won't accept your offer, Noir." Richter shouted back, his entire frame trembling in anger; the Count was gone for the meantime, but this one had plans to usurp that vacant throne.

"And what will you do? Stop me?" Noir raised an eyebrow as he eyed the vampire hunter. He could smell the rage in Richter's blood, but also there was something else. Fear.

"I need not remind you of who between us is at a disadvantage, Richter." With that, he stood from his desk and moved closer to Richter, his steps deliberate.

Richter neither flinched nor backed away as the two of them faced each other. Noir calmly looked down into the sapphire gaze that glared furiously at him. He could see the taut muscles of Richter's fine neck.

"I see that those clothes fit you very well. You don't have to worry, Richter, compared to your experience at Castlevania I'll make sure your stay here is worthwhile."

As if to taunt Richter more, he raised his hand and, with gentle care, caressed the furious man's flushed cheek. "It's not my style to take left-overs, but, for you, I'll gladly make an exception. No wonder the Count kept you alive that long. Heh, Richter your role with me won't much differ from what you did during your ahh- short stay at Castlevania," he said, his breath whispering against Richter's ear.

Hearing the word 'Castlevania', Richter froze, visions of him during his captivity again flooding back. Him lying on a canopied bed, the large figure of the Count on top of him. He was locked in an embrace, shouting, struggling against the Count's weight. Then, him lying broken and defenseless, surrounded only by the stained white sheets.

As Richter went into a trance, Noir took the opportunity to lower his head and place a tender kiss on Richter's neck. The gesture woke Richter from his stupor.

"NO! Don't touch me!" He savagely pushed the nobleman away.

Taken by surprise by the sheer force of Richter's push, Noir tumbled into the large bookcases behind his desk. The force of the impact shattered the shelves and, not a moment later, countless books rained down on Noir, burying him.

Richter gasped, feeling trapped. Memories that had long been hidden within his mind began to emerge. Seeing Noir tumble, he raced towards the door, but when he grasped the handle he panicked. It was locked.

_'No! No this can't be happening!'_ Richter frantically looked around for a means of escape. Finding nothing, he decided to use a spell on the door, but failed miserably.

"That won't work, my dearest consort."

Richter froze, then slowly turned to look behind him, nearly gasping when he saw Noir in his true form.

"You, you're a..."

"Werewolf. Yes, my dearest. But not just any werewolf, I'm the leader of the pack in this region. I've been in total control of these lands; no one knew or lived to see my true form. You may modestly call me the elder of all of the werewolves here in Wallachia."

"I have to credit Count Vlad. Since almost everyone was preoccupied by his menace, the activities of our pack were scarcely noticed."

"As for you, my dearest, I would have gotten to you earlier had that stupid mage not beaten me to it. But, I think your training at Castlevania will prove useful, so all of the waiting is not really in vain."

Richter couldn't take his eyes on the alpha werewolf in front of him; Noir stood two inches taller than he had in human form. Large talons had sprouted from his fingers, dark fur covered his entire countenance and his eyes were now like glowing red embers. Richter had faced numerous monstrous creatures in his life, but nothing had prepared him for what he now saw. The creature lusted for him, he could see that clearly as the werewolf stood in front of him.

Noir couldn't help but admire the spirited youth in front of him. While others had begged for their lives, Richter stood his ground. But, fear sung in the hunter's form.

"You can't escape, Richter, I own you. As soon you took your first step into my domain, there was no escape. You are mine."

"I would rather die than be touched by you!" Richter shouted and, leaping forward, he attacked the werewolf with a spell.

Noir expertly dodged the blow and countered by suddenly vanishing into thin air. Richter froze as Noir effortlessly dodged his blow, then something forceful hit from behind.

Before Richter could compose himself, Noir reappeared in front of him, slamming him into the wall, knocking the breath from him. Without much effort, he grasped Richter's throat, effectively immobilizing him.

Richter struggled as Noir took hold of him, the giant werewolf pinning him on the wall. He tried to push the other away, but in vain; Noir didn't release him and, as the grip on his throat tightened, Richter started to gasp for air.

Seeing him struggle, Noir just smiled at his prey. "I'm not stupid, my dearest. I won't kill you, there is far worse pain than death," he said with a hint of malice on his voice and loosened his grip just enough for Richter to breathe. Then, with his free hand, he tore Richter's clothing.

"No!" Richter cried as he felt the cold night air on his body. Noir effortlessly tore the silk shirt to shreds, then proceeded to do the same to Richter's trousers.

Seeing the exposed and trembling form of the vampire hunter, made Noir's blood quicken anew. With feigned care, he stroked Richter's hair, his grin not faltering as he saw the other man's flushed features.

Without taking his gaze from his captive, he grasped one of Richter's legs and roughly shoved himself inside his unprepared prey.

Richter screamed.

Ravishing him furiously, Noir took the hunter's face and kissed him, stealing his breath. He was oblivious to Richter's suffering, the other's beautiful face wet with tears, his hair in Noir's death grip.

Richter felt something inside of him tear and blood began to trail down his legs as Noir thrust into him harder. He started to lose consciousness, no longer able to support himself as Noir neared his peak. Just before Richter succumbed to darkness, a face came into view...

Long, silvery hair, moonlight eyes and a seemingly ethereal face... That face... It wasn't his father nor Annette, not even Maria.

"Alucard..." he gasped faintly

Then everything went black.

Noir arranged his clothes as if nothing had happened. Richter's unconscious form lay bleeding at his feet, his torn clothes scattered a sad pile around him. There was no need to worry, though, he could easily replace those.

Noir almost felt victory at his possession of the vampire hunter, but he couldn't accept that Richter had uttered another's name instead of his.

_'Alucard...'_

He would make sure that Richter submitted to him and no dhampyr would stand in his way. If the Count had failed to defeat him, then he himself would face the halfling.

_'Alucard...'_

With contempt in his voice, Noir addressed the bleeding man at his feet. "You're mine, Richter Belmont. I own you, body and soul. Alucard may have saved you once, but I'll make sure he dies next time.

He left the room without a glance, unheeding of the silent tears that dampened Richter's unconscious form.

"Alucard... Alucard..."

TBC

Please R & R. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness Collides**

Characters: Alucard x Richter, Solomon x Richter  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Warning: angst, heavy m/m scenes (yaoi), violence, mind-play, non-con.  
Beta: xvenal

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Konami (except Solomon). This writing is purely fictional and no profit is intended nor obtained for this fanfiction piece.

Author's Note: There's a heavy m/m yaoi scene present here, please take heed. Thanks.

**Chapter Four**

(Five months later)

From the hills where he stood, Alucard cautiously surveyed the vast estate in front of him. Even at his vantage point, he could clearly see how Noir's home easily dwarfed Castlevania in size. The estate sprawled wide, vast trees seemingly enveloping the mansion in the middle. The mansion itself was grand and, judging by its architecture, seemed to date from the 12th century.

Oblivious to the cold chill that pervaded the night, his wind-blown silver tresses behind him, Alucard felt for his sword at his right side. It had taken a grueling five months before he, Maria and Richter's uncle Morrison, had found the place.

Now he was finally there, hoping that Richter was still alive in that cursed place. Time was of the essence and Richter's life hung in the balance; no one really knew why Noir had sought Richter or why Richter hadn't been seen again after his abduction.

'_Richter, I'm coming. Hold on.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**(Flashback: Two months earlier)**

Inside the modest Belmont estate, tension hung in the air as its occupants anticipated the arrival of the one who'd aided them in their battle against Count Vlad Tepes. Despite the uneasiness, Morrison calmly lit his pipe. In front of him stood an oil painting of Juste and his wife. To his left, a portrait of Richter as a young child of two, and, on the other side, another portrait of Richter, this one drawn when he reached his 21st year.

'_So much had happened since then. Now Richter is in the hands of that fiend, Solomon. Juste, bless his good soul, must be frantic in the afterlife. He wouldn't want any harm to come to his only child.'_

Then, a faint knock halted Morrison's introspection. He knew who the visitor was. "Come in."

The oak door opened and Alucard entered the private study room. Both men moved to stand in front of one another; despite the seeming difference in their humanity, each had a profound respect for the other.

As Alucard eyed Richter's uncle, Juste's cousin and the man who'd been the late Belmont's closest confidante, he noted the grace and stance known to the Belmonts. Morrison's features were similar to Juste's, except that his hair was of a mahogany shade and fell a bit shorter than Juste's had, to the nape of his neck. Even though Morrison was already past 60, Alucard could still feel the power emanating from the man; he was an experienced and capable hunter like Richter.

Morrison motioned Alucard to sit, but Alucard shook his head, respectfully declining his offer. Time was running out and Richter had yet to be found. Understanding that, Morrison came down to business. He could see clearly the distress mirrored in the halfblood's features; Alucard may appear cold and unaffected, but Morrison was an expert in reading a person's body language. He had his own thoughts regarding the reason behind Alucard's distress, but he preferred to keep those to himself.

Alucard broke the silence first. "You have news regarding Noir's whereabouts...?"

Morrison sighed wearily in response. "Yes indeed. I was able to find out where the exact location of Noir's estate really is." Morrison saw something spark in the halfblood's eyes, but that silvery gaze grew dim at his next statement. "There is also a big chance that Richter is being kept there, but we still have one dilemma to face..."

Alucard frowned and waited for Morrison to continue.

"Noir is a cunning man and this is the key to his continued survival. I discovered that his estate is under a protective spell. It remains hidden and invisible to everyone. No one, not even his pack, can access his fortress."

Alucard froze as he heard this, feeling his blood chill; Richter's chance of rescue seemed still to be impossible. How could he and the others save him if the Noir's home remained hidden from everyone? A brief silence took the two men for a moment.

Finally, Alucard spoke. "Is there a counter-spell we know that could break the estate's invisibility?"

Morrison gloomily shook his head. "To my knowledge, there is none. But, there is one occasion on which Noir's estate might appear." He took a deep breath and continued. "According to a book that I had found on his fallen brethren, a certain star from the north, which they call the 'Wolf Star', appears every five months, making Noir's estate visible to the naked eye. This only lasts for one night, then the estate will again vanish into thin air. Unfortunately, it appears this so-called star is scheduled to appear two months from now."

"Until then, we keep vigil over Noir's secret location and wait until the Wolf Star appears in the evening sky. At that time, we can make our move to save Richter."

Alucard felt his jaw tighten. 'Two months', could Richter still hold on that long? Alucard and the others had already found out the true nature of Noir's identity; as one of the few elder werewolves inhabiting the region, Noir's strength, power and fierceness was well known, even among his kind.

Even if Morrison and Alucard had faith in Richter's ability to survive whatever torments Noir had in store for him, they knew that the vampire hunter's chances of escape and survival were growing slim. Yet, they had no choice but to wait and hope that Richter was still alive once the estate appeared again.

With this knowledge, Alucard took his leave. He and Morrison had reached an agreement that he would be the one to rescue Richter from the mansion, while Morrison and the rest waited outside. If, after an hour, he and Richter had failed to emerge, they would storm the building.

As Alucard left the Belmont estate, he fiercely looked up at the evening sky.

'_Two months... It will be a long wait, but don't give up Richter. I'm coming. Don't ever give up.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Outside the Noir estate, a lone bat flapped towards the mansion's roof, trying to find the source of the vampire hunter's scent. It circled the entire mansion, hoping to find a trace of Richter's scent, but failed. Then, Alucard decided just to land on the roof of the west wing. Still in his bat form, Alucard surveyed the view in front of him, hoping to find a way inside.

Then suddenly, a strong gust of wind caused one of the stained-glass windows to open. The halfblood took this chance and immediately flew inside.

Inside the vast mansion, no beings seemed to guard the place. Ancient statues, paintings and other finery decorated the halls. Oblivious to the extravagant displays, Alucard silently glided just beneath the ceiling, avoiding the ancient chandeliers in his way.

The inside of the mansion was dark, and only the light from the candles gave some life to the stale and empty rooms beneath him. As Alucard approached the west wing, near Noir's grand study room, he froze. He had finally caught Richter's scent.

Cautiously, Alucard flew in that direction. As he neared his destination, he saw some of Noir's men beneath him. He immediately froze, then hid behind the ceiling's archway – he knew that werewolves were just as sensitive to movement as vampires were.

Seeing a large gap, which seemed to be a tunnel of sorts made by mice in the ceiling, Alucard quickly went inside; he couldn't take any chances. Flying deeper into the tunnel, he found out that it connected most of the mansion's rooms.

Then, he heard something from his right and Richter's scent seemed to be stronger in that direction. Alucard drew in a breath, he hoped he could find Richter and get him to safety. He would confront Noir later.

On finding his target, Alucard flew from inside the ceiling towards a small gap near where Richter's scent was coming from. He frowned inwardly, there seemed to be another scent in the air aside from Richter's. Could it be...?

As he landed on the ledge set just beyond the gap, Alucard resumed his true form – and nearly choked at what he saw below.

He had found Richter.

Noir was on top of his naked form...

Alucard froze and watched in horror; he felt blood tears come to his face as Richter struggled to free himself from Noir, who straddled his form. Although the room was dark, candles effectively illuminated Richter's weary, damp body.

His arms and wrists were bound above his head, his ankles bound to each of the bed's corner posts. Richter's muscular body glistened in the candle lights and his hair framed his face in disarray.

Noir was in top of him and still in his human form. As if to humiliate the vampire hunter further, he still had his pants on as he hastily thrust inside Richter.

Alucard swallowed, he could clearly see how Richter fought against Noir, the muscles in his body straining as he struggled. Noir moaned as he sucked on Richter's exposed neck.

Noir seemed intoxicated as he drank in the fear and anger of the vampire hunter beneath him. Helpless and vulnerable, Richter stood no chance against him. Noir couldn't stop himself from marking the poor young man as he writhed under him; various bite marks, bruises and scratches marred the vampire hunter's smooth skin.

The tight heat that enveloped him nearly drove Noir mad, Richter had always bled when he took him and tonight was no exception. He could see that the weariness and depression was finally getting to Richter; deny it as he might, the vampire hunter was already broken, he just needed to be constantly reminded of his station.

He was Noir's pet and his entire being belonged to Noir.

Oblivious to Richter's suffering, Noir had thrust harder, earning a sharp cry. The pain made Richter arch his body and he felt himself tear. He struggled to breathe as Noir's large frame weighed down on him. Against his will, Richter began to weep at his helplessness.

Alucard's heart ached as he saw the tears trailing from Richter's flushed cheeks; every wince, cry and struggle that Richter made tore him apart. He wanted to intervene and kill the bastard who was tormenting Richter, but he knew he had to hold back. Noir was powerful and, trapped in this enchanted place, Alucard needed time to free Richter.

Even at the expense of the vampire hunter's pain-filled cries.

As Noir saw the first tears spill from Richter's sapphire eyes, a new kind of hunger ignited within him. Nothing was more beautiful than seeing this proud man reduced to tears.

Noir slowed his pace, taking hold of Richter's brown silky tresses. He gave him a furious kiss and said, "Your soul is mine, Richter."

With that he shape-shifted into a werewolf.

Richter gasped as he felt the fur and added weight against his body. He also felt Noir grow within him. Seeing the vampire hunter's shock and fear, Noir suddenly plunged deep into Richter, tightly gripping the young man's bruised hips as he buried himself within.

Richter threw his head back in pain as he felt himself break, crying out.

'_No, stop!'_

Alucard wept as he watched Richter's body tremble with suffering.

To further prove his dominance, Noir ravished him passionately, the smell and feel of blood heightening his lust. Richter's tear-streaked face and flushed features made him mad with desire. Carefully, he lapped at the vampire hunter's tears, moving down to lick a path from Richter's flushed and bruised cheeks to his neck, then to his reddened nipples. To inflict more torment on the broken young man, he scrapped his fangs against Richter's nipple, drawing fresh blood.

Richter's body arched and jerked in pain. As Noir neared his peak, he untied Richter's ankles and took his legs upon his shoulders. As the young man gasped for breath, Noir pulled his hips to him hard, burying himself to the hilt.

"Aaarrggghhh!"

Richter arched and writhed as he felt Noir's essence spill inside him, his mouth opening in shock, blood spilling from his torn body. His mind and body at their limits, he finally lost consciousness.

Minutes later, Noir left Richter there, wounded, bleeding and unconscious. Richter's skin was damp with sweat and tears, his brown hair in disarray, some tear-soaked tendrils shadowing his face. His body was flushed and bruised.

Without knowing, Alucard wept for the broken angel lying almost dead in the room.

TBC

Please Read and Review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness Collides**

Characters: Alucard x Richter, Solomon x Richter

Rating: R to NC-17  
Warning: angst, heavy m/m scenes (yaoi), violence, mind-play, non-con.  
Beta: xvenal from Livejournal

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Konami (except Solomon). This writing is purely fictional and no profit is intended nor obtained for this fanfiction piece.

Author's Note: Okay this chapter still includes some mature-yaoi theme, please do take heed, also the conclusion/end is just around the corner. To my dearest friend and beta, Xvenal and Alucardt (whose current fic was an inspiration and joy to read). Yep we need for stories/fics for this pairing, in my humble opinion.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Noir smiled, he felt satiated after his coupling with Richter. Oblivious to the injuries he'd inflicted on the broken young man beside him, he stood from the bed and clothed himself. As he brushed his hand against the lapel of his collar, he took notice of the limp form of the vampire hunter – it would be hours before Richter would wake. Noir sighed. If only the warrior wasn't stubborn and had accepted his proposal, it wouldn't have ended like this.

Now Richter was a far cry from the defiant man who'd refused to become his consort, and it was taking its toll on him. From Richter's state tonight, it was likely that he'd be unconscious for the next few hours and wouldn't wake even when Noir's minions gathered his broken form to clean and apply healing salve to his injuries.

As much as he enjoyed Richter's continuous rejection of his advances, Noir couldn't help but be annoyed; Richter was human, and it would not be long before he succumbed to his confinement. The young man was refusing to eat the foods brought to him, even the threat of throwing him to his lust-filled minions didn't work.

Richter knew how possessive Noir was. Yet, Noir angrily admitted to himself, it was not only he who wanted to possess the vampire hunter; he could scarcely count how many of his company had sought to touch Richter – and had suffered death for it. Some were killed by Richter, but most were maimed by Noir's own hands.

But, over the last month, Richter's captivity and defiance had slowly been eating away at whatever strength he still possessed. He could now barely defend himself from Noir and his minions' advances, and so Noir had chosen his trusted butler to clean and to patch Richter up. Since then, none of his men had been slain.

Richter was his and no one else could claim him.

As he went to the door, Noir frowned. Richter had injured himself tonight more than his already beaten form could handle, if this were to continue, Richter might end up dying in his castle. He had to find a way for the warrior to surrender to his wishes, he'd waited for so long to claim Richter that not even Death was allowed to take him.

Noir had already procured the items needed for the ritual to make Richter an immortal like him, all that was needed was that Richter be healed so he could proceed. Yet, every time Noir looked upon the warrior, his desire to conquer him overrode his reason. Nonetheless, Richter had to be completely whole and healthy for the ritual to succeed, otherwise it would kill him.

Noir sighed and closed the door behind him.

Alucard hastily wiped the blood tears from his cheeks; he had to take a hold of himself, his rage was consuming him and, if he wasn't careful, it might cost Richter's life. Still, Alucard couldn't accept that a noble warrior like Richter should suffer such an indignity. The young man had already gone through so many hardships, to add this humiliation was unforgivable.

He held his breath when Noir, after dressing himself, finally left the room. Perfectly still, Alucard waited to see if anyone aside from Noir would enter the room. After at least three minutes, he surmised that no one would, and transformed into a mist, gliding silently into the room below.

In his mist form, Alucard heightened his senses. It seemed the entire wing encompassing Richter's room was devoid of any life – it was time to take him from this prison. As Alucard reached the foot of the bed, he resumed his true form, feeling the lump in his throat grow; up close, Richter's injuries seemed more serious than he'd imagined. With a cautious glance at the door, Alucard uttered a spell, effectively locking the door and preventing any intruders from making an unannounced visit.

The dhampyr went back to Richter. With deliberate care, he moved onto the bed, sitting beside the vampire hunter's bleeding form. He took note of Richter's injuries; from the fresh wounds that Noir inflicted on him, Richter needed medical attention foremost. With a gentle touch, Alucard tenderly felt for the pulse on Richter's neck; his breathing was shallow and uneven.

Swallowing, Alucard went on to whisper into Richter's ear. "Richter... Hold on, I'll get you out of here." As he spoke, he tenderly brushed aside the damp brown tendrils that covered Richter's tear-streaked face. Then Alucard froze, his left hand feeling some dampness beside Richter's blanket-clad hips.

_'What...?'_ Frowning, Alucard withdrew his hand and gasped at what he saw.

Blood.

Panic-stricken, Alucard hurriedly peeled away the blood-soaked velvet blanket that enveloped Richter's naked form and froze – Richter's inner thighs were coated with blood. His hips bore Noir's claw marks, but the heavy bleeding came from between his thights, blood pooling from the wound. Richter's body bore scratches and bitemarks; some healed, but many fresh, including the wound on his right nipple, which was bleeding heavily.

The smell of blood should have made Alucard mad with blood lust, but the effect was quite the reverse.

Pure rage sung in Alucard's form, his eyes losing their former angelic amber hue to turn a fiery red. Noir would pay for this transgression.

The blonde dhampyr hurriedly broke the chains binding Richter's wrists to the iron bed and tenderly massaged the unconsious warrior's arms, bringing blood to the abused limbs. He noted the deep wounds to Richter's wrists; the bindings were not tight, but, because of his constant struggles, Richter's wrists were chafed. Alucard tore a strip from the blanket and bound the wounds.

With a cautious glance at the door, Alucard tore off another strip of blanket and, with uneasy apprehension, he spread Richter's thighs, carefully staunching the bleeding. He glanced up to see if Richter felt any pain, but the young man lay still on the blanket; Richter needed medical treatment urgently or he could bleed to death.

After dressing Richter's injuries, Alucard took off both his cape and coat. Carefully, he dressed Richter in his heavy black coat and covered him with his black cape. Then, he gathered the unconscious and bleeding form into his arms, resting Richter's head on his shoulder. He rose and took Richter from the bed. The vampire hunter was now safe in his hands.

Richter's battered form began to shiver, soft whimpers coming from his swollen lips. Without thinking, Alucard tenderly pressed his lips to Richter's forehead and whispered, "Be at ease, Richter... Your suffering ends here. I'll take you home."

Then, another voice rose from the room.

"That is if you get out of here alive, Alucard, which I won't let you do."

Alucard felt his jaw tighten. With furious eyes, he turned to look at the lycanthrope who stood in the open doorway. His grip on Richter didn't falter.

Solomon.

"So you've finally arrived. I'm impressed that you found us. As much I want to treat you as my guest, I'm afraid you're holding what is rightfully mine, Alucard."

Alucard gritted his teeth at the man's nerve. His spell had been easily overridden by Noir; he'd neither heard nor felt the lycan enter the room. The lycan leader, dressed in aristocratic finery, minus a cape, stood before him, eerily majestic and fearsome, his saber sword attached to his hip. Any ordinary person would cower before such a figure – but not Alucard.

Noir took in the furious shaking of the dhampyr's form; if not for the vampire hunter he held in his arms, he had no doubt that Alucard would already have attacked him by now. Noir knew that Count Vlad Tepes – Dracula – had been beaten by his own son. Seeing the dhampyr up close, he realized that he should not under-estimate his opponent, even though he had Alucard bested as a warrior in years and in experience.

Noir and Alucard eyed each other, both testing and feeling the other's strength. The young dhampyr's rage looked to be hanging on a thread, yet, calm and relaxed, Noir simply took his pipe and lit it, his eyes never straying from Alucard and from Richter, who, still unconscious, had begun to shiver in Alucard's arms.

"I'll be a gentleman, Adrian. I'll let you leave here alive, just let my consort go. I'll forgive you for trespassing in my home, I won't even mention this to your father, who, I'm sure, must be turning to his grave at you choosing, of all people, a Belmont to be your mate."

Alucard froze – Noir knew. His arms tightening around Richter, Alucard spoke. "If you're such a gentleman, then let Richter go. He's not yours to have, Noir."

Noir snorted, drawing from his pipe. "So you're saying that he is yours, Adrian? You do realize that you've sentenced yourself to death by that. No one covets what is mine, Richter belongs to me alone." He exhaled a fine stream of smoke. "I'm doing him a favor, giving him a future, but what does he do? He continues to be stubborn and rejects me. Thus, he had to be disciplined, to learn that his future is with me and no one else."

Noir shook his head. "Do you think, after his time with your father, he'll ever be whole again and be at peace? He was rejected by the very same people to whom he dedicated his life and for whom he fought! He's an outcast already, Adrian. If not for me, the body you're holding now would be a corpse. But I saved him, and, instead of repaying me, he resisted me as if I were plague-ridden!"

Alucard's gaze narrowed as Noir continued.

"Well, I told him, 'I don't take left-overs, but for you I'll make an exception'. But he pushed me away; he didn't see the devotion that I have for him. So, as you see, he had to be punished and reminded that he is owned by me, to whom he owes his life." Noir leered at him. "What is it, Adrian? Do you take left-overs too? I even asked him if your father was a better lover than me, but then he attacked me instead of answering so I never knew. I will soon, though."

With sudden malice in his eyes, Noir exclaimed, "Leave the Belmont here, Alucard, or die by my hands!"

TBC


End file.
